This Application claims priority of the People's Republic of China Patent Application No. 201210429498.4, filed on Oct. 30, 2012, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input interface and a manufacturing method of the input interface, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a manufacturing method of the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels have been applied in many consumer electronics recently. There are many diverse technologies of touch panel, and the resistance touch technology and the capacitive touch technology are the main touch technologies in portable electronic devices. In these touch technologies, sensing electrodes are used to detect variations of electrical voltage and electrical current around touch points, and connecting lines connected to the sensing electrodes along different axes are used to transmit signals for positioning the touch points.
In a conventional capacitive touch panel, a plurality of insulating blocks are disposed in crossing regions of sensing electrodes in different axes so as to electrically isolate sensing electrodes of different sensing axes and prevent signal interfering issues. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional touch panel 100 includes a first axis electrode 140X extending along a first direction X, a second axis electrode 140Y extending along a second direction Y, and an insulating block 120. The first axis electrode 140X includes a plurality of first electrode pads 130X and a bridge line 110. The bridge line 110 is used to electrically connect two of the first electrode pads 130X disposed adjacently to each other. The second axis electrode 140Y includes a plurality of second electrode pads 130Y connected with each other. The insulating block 120 is disposed between the second axis electrode 140Y and the bridge line 110, and the block 120 is used to electrically isolate the second axis electrode 140Y from the bridge line 110. The second axis electrode 140Y or the bridge line 110 may be disposed on the insulating block 120. The second axis electrode 140Y or the bridge line 110 on the insulating block 120 may have a breaking concern because of a contour condition influenced by the insulating block 120, and a signal stability of the touch panel 100 may be influenced accordingly, especially when a thickness of the bridge line 110 gets thinner according to other design considerations.